Brock's Adventures
by Zakoshi
Summary: A story of Brock's Adventures. Saving the world from evil.
1. Strange Winds Blow

The End shall be stopped

It was just a normal day in Pewter City. Pidgys were chirping, Digglets were burrowing, and Magikarps were splashing. All seemed normal to Brock. Brock had just returned from a 4 year journey with Ash and Misty. He had aged, aged into a mature adult of 23. He had watched His friends mature as well. Though they had found true love between each other, Ash and Misty never forgot about Brock. Brock was still the same horn dog he had always been. He had decided it was time to find his real love.

Bel had be traveling the Kanto region for some time now. She had be wandering the world for awhile. She had made her way to Pewter City finally. "Ash told me his friend Brock lived here. Now where is his office." Bel walked though the city looking for Brock. He had set up a PokeDoctors office, but where was it.

About 4pm the ground began to rumble. Probably just the Dugtrio digging the people thought. The sky grow dark, gust of wind started to pick up. Lighting flashed, thunder rumbled, rain poured. Brock felt a strange feeling of evil. Something big was about to happen. Something big, and dangerous. He told his siblings to get in the gym. Brock grabbed his pokemon and let them out. "Crobat, go scan the skies. Steelix the ground, and Rapidash the meadows." His pokemon scatteredjobs. Brock looked up to the sky. Thinking what it could be

Bel screamed, she was getting wet in the rain. She had just bought a new outfit and now it was soaked. She noticed a man about her age standing near the gym. He met the description of Brock that Ash had said.

"Excuse me? Are you Brock?"

"Yes, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Bel, i'm from the Unova region. My friend Ash said he use to travel with you."

"Yes I remember him, a tend odd fellow Ash was."

They both we knocked to the ground from a sudden shake in the ground. Brock helped Bel up, she looked up at him. Mesmerized from him, was this love at first sight she thought?

"Bel your a pokemon trainer right?"

"Yeah."

"Get them out and follow me."

"Ok."

Bel took out her pokemon, she then told them to follow her. Brock started running towards Mt. Moon, he had a feeling something was about to happen there.

The storm picked up, Bel and Brock were almost knocked over on several occasions. They reached Mt. Moon, Brock's pokemon had returned to him.

"Bel, you have to trust me."

"Ok, what are we doing?"

"I believe the cause of all this is coming from in that cave. Stay near me at all cost."

Bel nodded, the two looked at each other. Brock was looking into Bel's glistening eyes. Their heads begun to move closer together. Suddenly a rock fell, Brock pushed Bel out of the way, saving both of them.

The two trainers rushed into the cave. Brock had be right, whatever was going on was because of something in here.


	2. Cloak and Dagger

The two were astonished, pokemon were going wild in the cavern. Digglets and Dugtrios digging massive holes. Geodudes were crushing rocks, and the Clefiarys were dancing.

"Whats going on here? The pokemon are...out of control."

Bel nudged Brock, she pointed toward one of the craters caused by the Digglits.

"Brock, someone or something is causing this. We need to stop it."

Brock nodded, the two began to run towards a crater.

"_Fools! Nothing can stop this. This is the end, the true power of this planet will rise."_

"What was that?" said Brock

Brock and Bel looked up, a human-like figure in a dark cloak stood on a cliff shouting at the pokemon. Commanding them to cause all of the problems. Brock grabbed for is pokemon.

"Steelix, I choose you! Now Steelix use dig."

The large pokemon shot down into the ground. Squashing of rocks could be heard from the ground. Steelix shot up under the cloaked figure. The man went skyrocketing, as he fell Steelix used iron tail and knocked the man across the cave. He looked unconscious, Brock and Bel ran over to him. Brock grabbed him by his cloak.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just destroy the world with the help of these innocent pokemon? You make me sick."

Brock punched him across the face. The figure slowly stumbled to his feet. Chuckling in a sinister way.

"_Who are you to stop me? Your just some pokedoctor and trainer. I, I am the bringer of the new generation for humankind. I shall conquer the world. No one will stand in my way."_

The man's eyes begun to glow a dark red. He started levitating, cursing Brock. He held up his hands, charging, beams of light shot from his fingers at Brock's chest. Brock was sent flying, yelling in pain. He hit a large rock and fell to the ground. Bel screamed, she ran towards his lifeless body. As she began to run she was stopped in mid run.

"_You don't think I'm letting you get away so easily did you? Tisk, tisk, you are just as guilty."_

The man used a telekinesis like power and sent Bel flying in the same direction as Brock. She smacked the wall and fell to the floor.

"Bel...Bel...I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'm not sure we are going to make it out of this, but I...i..."

Brock fell unconscious in mid-sentence. Both lay lifeless on the ground. The man in the cloak floats over towards their bodies.

"What a waste of power, Machoke depose of these trespassers. The Machoke did as he was told. He picked up Brock and Bel's bodies, he carried them to a room and throw them in it. 


	3. Waking Daze

Waking Daze

Brock awoke in a daze, foggy vision, ringing in his head.

"Oh...god! My head! What happened?...Bel!"

Brock rushed over to her, her body lay limp on the floor. Thoughts raged through Brock's mind, what was the ambition of this guy? Why does he wanna use Pokemon for evil? All Brock knew was he was the one who had to stop him.

"Don't worry Bel, I'm going to put a stop to this! That's a promise!"

Brock raced out of the room, Mt. Moon was larger then he remembered. One wrong turn he could lose his life. As he walked though the caverns he say the lifeless dead bodies of the Pokemon that had died in the work of that man.

"Machoke, destroy that wall and any creature that lies behind it!"

"He you, you murderer, who do you think you are? You can't just go and kill innocent people and Pokemon."

"You pesky fool, if you want to know so bad I will tell you who I am. I am Cloak, I work for Team Wave, we are hellbent to destroy all Pokemon and nothing is going to stop us. Now DIE!"

Cloak ran towards, speed like nothing else. He pulled back to punch, smack! Cloak nails Brock across the jaw, rapidly punching him. Brock steps back and lunges in to fight back. Punch after punch Cloak blocks, Cloak sees an opportunity to attack. Cloak sucker punches Brock, Brock collapses.

"Foolish human, I am an elite, I have been genetically adapted. The fighting spirit of a fighting Pokemon, the cunning of a ghost, the eyes of a bird, and the mentality of a psychic. The odds are against you."

"NOT SO FAST!"

Bel is standing behind Cloak with a 9mm held to his head.

"If you touch him I will blow your brains out you bastard!"

"Idiot!"said Cloak

Cloak teleported behind Bel, striking her in the neck. She falls to the ground, twitching.

"Oh fun, now I get to kill you both."

Cloak steps over to Brock.

"You first!"

Cloak shoves his fist through Brock's stomach. Brock screams in pain, blood spitting out of his mouth. Cloak pulls his fist out of Brock's stomach.

"I'll leave you to die a slow, painful death, huh? What was that?"

Cloak turns around, Bel has gotten to her feet and had lunged forward him.

"Die you!"

Bel stabs Cloak in the neck with a envelope opener. Cloak staggers to his knees, clinching his neck.

"This is it the end, I have fallen, but I am an elite, its impossible."

Cloak lays lifeless on the ground. He is dead, ice cold dead. Bel rushes to Brock.

"Brock are you OK?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just glad your ok. But we need to stop this Pokemon."

They look over, the Pokemon Cloak was controlling had stopped, they looked around at the mess they had caused.

"The Pokemon, they weren't evil, they were being mind controlled. Go you Pokemon, your free now!"

The Pokemon begin to leave the cave. Bel helps Brock up.

"Is it over? Well Brock?"

"For now, but we have to put a stop to Team Wave."


	4. Bloody Waters

2 weeks had passed since the run in with Team Wave. Brock and Bel had fully recovered from their injuries thanks to the Blissy Brock had.

"Well Bel, we need to found out more about Team Wave."

"But Brock, we can't do it alone."

"I know that, who could we call? Ash is off somewhere, Cheran is no way to be found, and May is traveling the globe as a professional coordinator."

'Well what about some of the other gym leaders?"

"I guess we can call Misty."

Brock walks over to the phone and calls the Cerulean Gym. He phone rings about five times and someone finally picks up.

"Hello, Misty this is Brock I just…"

"Well Brock Misty is a little tied up right now. But I'll have her call you back." A strange maniacal voice says.

Brock hangs up the phone; he hustles back to the room Bel is in.

"Bel! Get packed we're going to Cerulean City."

"Wait but..."

"No buts, Misty's' in trouble, we have to go now!"

Bel nods and begins packing her things. Brock does the same. Will packing Brock comes across an old poke ball that seems too had been gathering dust. Brock grabs the ball and continues packing.

Brock and Bel throw their bags in the back of Brock's car and drive off.

"Wow, I never noticed how beautiful Kanto's country side was." Bel said admiringly.

"Yeah, we try to maintain the scenery here. But with the growing of villains it's been hard." Brock added in.

About 20mins later they arrived at the gym. The usual greeting Pokémon were laying dead on the ground around the gym. As if someone had killed them.

"W…what happened here?" Bel said franticly

"I don't know but we have to save Misty."

They rushed up to the doors to the gym. The doors were barred.

"Damnit, how do we get in now?" Brock said.

He looked over at Bel.

"Bel don't you have a fire type?"

"Yes."

"Well get it out!"

Bel searched through her bag and pulled out a poke ball.

"Goooo, Emboar!"

Emboar rushed out of the ball screeching.

"Emboar break down that door."

Emboar began bashing the door. After about 5mins it slammed open. Bel recalled Emboar and her and Brock rushed into the gym.

Brock and Bel scanned around in disgust.

"What the Hell happened here?" said Brock.

Bodies of trainers and Pokémon scatter the floor in puddles of blood. Mutilated bodies with guts cut out and decapitated torsos line the hallways.

"Seems like we're dealing with someone more extreme then Cloak, Bel stay close and arm your self, we don't know what this guy has up his sleeves."

Brock and Bel continued down the hall to the battle area. As they walked they saw nothing but mutilated bodies of humans and Pokémon, puddles of blood and various body parts lined the way.

They reached the door to the arena; through the door they heard mumbling. Brock looked at Bel; they nodded at each other and based the door open.

"Freeze asshole!"

Brock and Bel aimed their handguns, they noticed that a shady man was standing over a tied up hostage.

"Who do you two think you are?"

The man turned around showing the face of a mad man.

"We were just about to play a game. As you saw the others lost." The man said laughing.

"Your insane, you cruel man!" Bel yelled

"No my lady, I'm mad!"

The man jumped up on a higher pedestal. He took off his cloak.

"This game is fairly simple if you kill me you win, but if I kill you…well you know hehehe. Oh and if you were wondering my name is Dagger."

Dagger pulled out two large daggers and swiftly lunged at Bel.

"Bel look out!"

Brock looked around the floor hastily. Nothing, great he thought, Brock thought for a moment.

"Bel, shoot him in the face!"

Bel aimed her gun in the face of Dagger; she aimed for a quick second and fired. The bullet soared right in between the eyes of Dagger. The split second of penetration Dagger let out a cry, his body lashed back. Blood soaked his face as he lay dead on the floor. Brock and Bel rushed up to the tied up person.

"Misty, god Brock she's been trodden pretty badly, what do we do?"

"Get her out of here; now let's get her back to the Pewter Clinic."

Brock untied Misty and carried her back to the car. The three drove back to Pewter.

About 5mins into the ride Misty awakens from her unconscious state.

"Where am I? Oh shit the gym!"

"Misty calm down its destroyed back there, we saved you."

"Br…Brock?"

"Yes your safe now."

Misty fell back a sleep. Shortly after they arrived back to the clinic, Bel walked up and unlocked the door, Brock carried Misty in.

After an hour Misty wakes up and asks Brock what happened. He told her everything.

"And that's when we found you. Misty we need your help; Team Wave is getting out of control."

"I'm in; it's the least I can do for you saving me. But we alone can't stop them."

"We know that we need to recruit the other gym leaders."

Bel ran into the examination room.

"Brock look we got a letter."

'Let me see that."

Brock took the letter and read over it.

"Dear Brock, your foolish acts of stopping us are futile. You might have stopped us here, but we are not in just one region. You cannot save Jhoto from our terrine.

See you in Hell, Wave "

"What does it say Brock?" Misty asked

"Bel call the Jhoto gym leaders, Misty we need to prepare to go to Jhoto.

Misty nodded; she and Brock began to pack.


End file.
